


Black Cat

by Mlep



Series: Hauntober 2020 [12]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Cuddles, Cat Michael Myers, Fluff, M/M, its cute ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: What sat before me was something I never expected to come out of this realm or be produced by anyway.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: Hauntober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857
Kudos: 57





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to say honestly, beta’d...uhhh... requests are pending, I’m trying to get them out but I’m lazy, stupid, and slow. I also get side tracked easily so sorry. They ARE coming so please show mercy.

In this realm were few animals, and of these animals, this was not one: a black cat wearing an unmistakable, white, latex mask. The sleek, bad-omen feline that sat before me was not the Michael Myers I knew and had come to love, but instead the smaller, softer version of the killer. 

Oh, he had pissed the Entity off this time. 

My current lover was notorious for pissing off the goddess since the very beginning. He was the first to ever enter the realm and immediately started killing people by hand instead of hooking them as a sacrifice. Usually, he was simply punished by not being allowed to bring offerings or even use his special abilities. But this? This was new, he couldn’t do anything to seriously harm us if he wanted to. 

We—Adam, Yui, Bill, and myself, were currently in a trial at the MacMillian Estate, and no one had seen or heard anything from the killer, well until now. The cat, um, Michael had seemed to accept his fate of not being able to kill during this trial and had sought me out, knocking over a pallet to grab my attention. He was big, a very, very large feline indeed; to be expected of a man of such stature whilst in his usual form. What forced the Entity to punish him in this way was beyond me, but I’m not complaining. 

“Michael…?” I ask, cautiously approaching the large cat. 

A mwerr can be heard.

“Holy shit, no way… Michael, what did you do!?” He hisses as I go to pick him up, knowing full well that this form especially wouldn’t be able to answer my question. Now I’m not particularly ripped like King, but I’m not just skin and bones, I’m “well-toned” as Nea likes putting it. But this monstrosity of a cat that Michael finds himself in the form of is an absolute beast. I heave as I manage to finagle him around in my arms until I am satisfied with the position. He releases another dejected sound as if admitting to me that he fucked up, big time. 

I hear a generator come to life not too far away from us and decide to head in that direction, queue the struggle. The second I step foot in the general direction of my friends, the massive beast in my arms begins struggling. There isn’t any hissing as I would have expected, just a hulking mass of muscle pushing against my arms, chest, and face. Now if you have ever held a struggling cat before you would know how hard it was to keep a hold of one, this one wasn’t so difficult because of how absolutely massive he was. I could keep a good hold of him, so that he couldn’t squeeze out of my grasp. But that also worked for him, because of how much he weighed, his efforts managed to make me lose my step and come tumbling to the ground with a cry. 

Landing on the cat. Well, at least he couldn’t escape. 

My cry seems to have alerted whoever was working on the generator because I am able to hear footsteps come rushing towards me. So apparently, Michael in this form had no terror radius. Good to know.

“Jake? Are you ok?” I look up to see Yui emerging from the fog towards us. 

“Yeah… actually no, I’m great, get a load of this!” I smile triumphantly as I reveal a flattened cat Micheal. 

“Oh my gosh, no… is that!?” the woman kneels down to examine the new form of the almighty Micheal Myers.

Mwerrr…

“Yeah, seems like he pissed off the Entity a little too many times,” I say scratching at the felines back comfortingly. Another generator pops to life in the distance, quickly followed by the blasting horn of the exit gates.

“We’re bringing him back to camp, the others need to see this,” Yui urges, reaching for the massive cat.

A hiss. Michael Myers hisses at the girl as she quickly retracts her hands.

“Yeah, good luck with that,” I mumble picking Micheal up from his chest so he can’t kick out against me like last time. But he does try, thrashing from side to side in an attempt to work his way free from my grasp.

“No, uh-uh, you did this to yourself, now face the consequences,” a disgruntled noise from the cat is all I get before the struggling ceases.

“He’s actually really cute like this, I’m sure the others will love him,” she reaches out to pet behind his ear, and he actually leans into it!?

“Aww, see? It’s not that bad, when you’re not trying to kill us we can be very nice,” she chuckles before retracting her hand to go open the exit gate.

I resituate the cat in my arms so that both of us are more comfortable for the trip back to the fire. He might be big but to Hell if I was about to put him down. Even if he liked the idea of coming back with us, I was not about to pass up the chance to cradle my usually behemoth of a man in my arms. This was the opportunity of a lifetime and I was going to make the absolute most of it. The endgame collapse begins as the other exit gate comes to life a little ways away. Shortly after, Yui gets our gate powered and we begin the trek back to camp. 

“Hey, Jake! Whatcha got there?” Adam is the first of the other two to approach me about the current bundle of murder safely tucked in my arms. 

Michael seems to detect the attention placed upon him and decides to lift his head and face the other man. 

“Holy shit…” he doesn’t say anything more as he stares wide-eyed at the killer in my arms.

“What the Hell are you Terri going on about?” Bill questions, pushing past Adam to get a better look at what, or more specifically, who I was holding. 

And after getting a look at the cat in my hold, he too falls silent. That’s fine, the light of the fires is just up ahead, and now it’s three less people who will be questioning what happened to Myers.

“Hey, everyone!! Come look at this!!” Yui is the first to call out to the other survivors. 

Meg, Feng, David, and Nea, are, as per usual, the first ones to come barreling out into the light of the main fire.

“Oh my gosh!! Jake is that a cat!?! Wait… is that Michael!?” 

‘There we go, finally someone gets it right,’ I think, opening my arms to let Michael out to be admired by the growing crowd. He drops down as Feng, despite her quickly drawn conclusion, comes flying towards Michael, squashing and rubbing at his ears and back. The next few minutes are a blur of questions and people fawning over the more cuddly version of the famous kille. Laurie is the only one I notice who doesn’t seem interested, the only input she made was an inquiry on how to get him “fixed”. 

At the end of the cat frenzy, I was left alone with the large black feline. I had always liked animals, especially cats. They were just so elegant, graceful, and meticulous in how they operate. They were quiet and could even make good cuddle buddies when you needed one. It was nice, because it wasn’t just any cat that had curled up and fell asleep in my arms, but this was my lover.

Maybe this black cat curse wasn’t a curse after all…


End file.
